Flags of the UTFN
The United Territories of Fiarria and Nuarmia (UTFN) has a wide variety of flags, including those used by various parts of the Territories government, those used by the UTFN Armed Forces, and those that have been used in the past to represent the various versions of UTFN prior to the Territories' current flag, adopted in 308AP. Government Flags The first UTFN civil ensign was introduced shortly after independence in 299AP. Originally a contender for national flag, it lost out to the Watts and Mealing Territories national flag at the bottom of this page, and the runner-up was adopted as the civil, or merchant, ensign. The merchant ensign was flown on all WMT-flagged merchant ships. The current UTFN flag, adopted circa 308AP, acts as the national flag on land, as well as both the civil and naval ensigns at sea. UTFNNational.gif|UTFN national flag, civil ensign, and naval ensign, ca. 308AP pattern WMTMerch.gif|Watts and Mealing Territories civil ensign, 299AP pattern Sub-national Flags The green and orange with a white cross has been a traditional design of flags and banners of the people of the UTFN for centuries. Note the differing shades of orange and green between the Watts and Mealing flags. Mealing.gif|Territory of Mealing Watts.gif|Territory of Watts Military Flags Army The original Army of the UTFN after independence, the Army of the Watts and Mealing Territories, used an orange-white-green striped flag. With the national colours in the background, this flag features a traditional short-sword, formerly the backbone weapon of our peoples. It is a symbol of pride, and every major city in the WMT features one in the local Assembly. This weapon was used to repel invaders from across the seas. The sword is surrounded by olive branches, symbolising the peaceful objectives of the Army of the WMT. WMTWarflag.gif|Army of Watts and Mealing Territories flag, 299AP pattern Navy Upon independence in 299AP, the Watts and Mealing Territories created two separate naval forces - the WMT Navy and the WMT Coast Guard. Both a square jack and a 3:5 ensign were commissioned for the WMTN, while a 1:2 ensign was commissioned for the WMTCG. The origin of the design on the jack is unknown, but the design had been used on several old coal-fired warships that operated out of Douglas prior to the Meritéan colonial period. This variant of the Cross flag was also used as a template for Regimental flags in the WMT Army. The Ensign used the symbol of the sun, combined with the National colours. Likewise, the origins of the WMTCG ensign are unknown, but believed to have something to do with the rays of the sun, as a variant of the Naval Ensign. The current UTFN flag acts as the civil and state flag on land and the civil and naval ensign at sea. The three bars and gold fimbriation of the ensign's fly, turned vertical, act as the naval jack. UTFNNational.gif|UTFN national flag, civil ensign, and naval ensign, ca. 308AP pattern UTFN_jack.gif|UTFN naval jack, ca. 308AP pattern WMTJack.gif|Watts and Mealing Territories Navy jack, 299AP pattern WMTN.gif|Watts and Mealing Territories Navy ensign, 299AP pattern WMTCG.gif|Watts and Mealing Territories Coast Guard ensign, 299AP pattern Air Force The UTFN Air Force was created upon independence in 299AP as the Watts and Mealing Territories Air Force. The WMTAF flag was divided diagonally from upper hoist to lower fly, orange on top and green on the bottom, with a white eagle superimposed along the diagonal. The traditional eagle was the symbol most used by the WMTAF, a symbol of strength and domination. The eagle flies to the canton of the flag, symbolising the objective of moving upwards. WMTAF.gif|Watts and Mealing Territories Air Force flag, 299AP pattern Historical Flags The original national flag of the UTFN, then known as the Watts and Mealing Territories, was created by combining the flags of Watts, and Mealing (unknown by these names during Meritéan occupation), the connecting orange and green colours, the traditional colours of the people, it symbolises the peoples side-by-side, with the white cross a symbol of peace and a shared faith. Image:UTsm.gif|Flag of the UTFN, ca. 300AP-308AP Image:WMT.gif|Flag of the Watts and Mealing Territories, ca. 299AP-300AP Category:Flags Category:UTFN